


Headlines From Dunwall

by Seasnake



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Future Fic, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Low Chaos (Dishonored), Newspapers, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: "What are you doing here?""I need to start over with the few resources I possess, this is as fine a place to do it as any. Better even, as the Empress and I have a report,” the former Outsider answered.“A report, huh?” Emily lowed the sword at his throat.End of Dishonored 2, post Death of The Outsider





	1. Chapter 1

 

Emily found Delilah in the throne room, enthralled with her painting. Emily crept silently but she may not have needed to with how focused Delilah appeared. She affixed the corrupt rune to Delilah’s ritual spire. Still no reaction from the witch. So far so good. Now for the heart.

 

Using the heart on Delilah was not as stealthy as Emily had hoped. The backlash from the magic knocked her to the ground. Delilah took a moment to taunt her before activating her painting and entering her portrait world.

 

Nothing seemed to change. Emily examined the energy from the ritual. She’d taught herself witchcraft in the past months, reading every book and note in the Royal Conservatory, bringing the thicker tomes aboard the Dreadful Whale to read as she fell asleep. Today she’d learned more and reviewed her knowledge by raiding the coven hideout that was Dunwall Tower. She could say with confidence the ritual would now tear itself apart. Delilah would either be trapped forever in her useless paint world or be ripped to shreds in the magical hailstorm about to sweep through her portal.

           

The portal into her paint world remained open but Emily felt no pull towards it. Going into a world built and controlled by Delilah when she’d already effectively sabotaged her, bad idea. Delilah was probably waiting for her but Emily felt confident she could outlast an irritable crazy woman. She sat on her throne and settled in for a wait.

 

            A minute later, she heard a male voice. She still held her sword and began to raise it before recognizing The Outsider. For the first time he appeared to her in her world.

“You plan to wait her out.”

 

“Wisdom is caution.”

 

The Outsider paced. “She will die, yes. She will trouble you no further. Yet, trapped in such a netherworld her power won’t wain. Delilah will remain part of me.”

 

“What would that cause?” The Outsider, annoyingly, disappeared and reappeared sitting on the armrest of her throne, legs practically in her lap.

 

“Perhaps she will rise again in a thousand years, perhaps not. Either way, her presence is unpleasant. Go through that portal and kill her for me?”

 

Emily sighed, she didn’t want to chance Delilah rising again and attempting her vision in a thousand years, still… “The painting won’t collapse with me inside, will it?”

 

“I won’t allow it. Kill Delilah and you will return alive.”

 

Emily stood. “Any other advice?”

 

“Inside the painting her powers will be as she originally wielded, spells not dissimilar to her witches, or to yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly here because it's basically what I did on my first play through. "I already sabotaged her ritual why do I have to fight her? Oh right because it's a video game boss fight."


	2. Excerpt from newspapers

**War on Bloodflies**

Considering how the Duke of Serkonos recently backed Delilah the Usurper, one might think that he and Empress Emily Kaldwin would be at odds. However, the two continue their truce with The Empress sending resources to Serkonos and The Duke continuing his citizen-friendly policies. Today supplies from Gristol arrived to help form government funded ‘burn units’. These bloodfly exterminators are to receive specialized training and equipment designed to destroy bloodfly nests. So named ‘burn units’ hope to safely decrease the number of bloodflies in urban areas with controlled burns that won’t cause structural damage to surrounding buildings. Citizens with experience killing bloodflies are welcome to apply.

 

 

**Nobel Relations Gossip Column**

            Sources within the royal household confirm end of courtship between Empress Emily Kaldwin and Wyman of Morley. Out of the Empress’ many suitors Wyman looked most likely to be our next royal consort. It’s to everyone’s surprise that Wyman left Dunwall tower in dejection two nights ago. My sources quote Wyman as stating “The Empress went through much. She is a different woman now and wants different things. I can respect that.” [Paraphrased]. Keeping with Kaldwin tradition, The Empress remains tight lipped on her private affairs so it is anyone’s guess exactly how close the couple were to nuptials or what caused this change. Sources say that the break-up seemed largely amiable but chance of reconciliation looks bleak.

 

 

**Empress Expands Citizen Rights, At Expense of Overseers**

            Since returning to the throne, Empress Emily Kaldwin promised to improve living conditions and citizen rights. Our Empress continues to do so, this time by crippling the jurisdiction of The Overseers. Empress Emily Kaldwin stated that she has seen “too many citizens lawfully executed without trial or evidence” and she considers this to be a “gross violation of the rights promised to citizens of The Empire”. Now is certainly the time for such a drastic change, considering the culling of Overseers under the coup.

 

            The High Overseer is against these changes and vocally stated that he believes this is an attempt by the Empress to consolidate her power. He believes The Empire would best be served by restoring the Overseers to their former glory rather than “kicking them while they are down”.

           

Is this a good thing or not? Citizens: read below to judge for yourselves and learn your new rights under law should you ever be accused of heresy.

  1. Overseers may still search private property when ‘justifiable suspicion’ as defined by Overseer doctrine is met.
    1. If no infraction is found, the local Overseer office is required to reimburse citizens for damage dealt to property during the unfruitful search, amount to be determined by independent third-party, within three months.


  1. This amount may be nullified if the citizen is found in possession of heretic objects within the three months’ time.


  1. Overseers retain the right to confiscate and destroy heretic objects ‘as defined by Overseer doctrine’ at their desecration
    1. Photographic or other evidence may be required if citizen takes case to court.
  2. Overseers no longer have the right of execution or imprisonment over 48 hours’ time. After 48 hours, prisoners must either be released or turned over to guard or governing body for prosecution.
  3. Possessing heretic objects is now classified as a Level 2 crime as defined by ‘Law of The Empire Articles’.
    1. All citizens have the right to request a trial per ‘Empire Act of Citizen Rights Article Five’.
  4. Overseers may act with deadly force in defense of person or church property.
  5. Any Overseer suspected of planting evidence is to be charged under ‘Overseer Internal Doctrine Article 12’.
  6. Any Overseer suspected of executing a citizen or theft (within a fruitless search or otherwise), is to be charged by the guard accordingly.
    1. Any Overseers sheltering Overseers wanted by the guard will be charged as accessories to the crime in question.
  7. Senior Overseers of any rank shall not be exempt from the law.



 


	3. Meet the (former) Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is one of the oldest civilities? Mesopotamia. Okay, wiki, Mesopotamian names. Find 2 I like. There, that’s his name. Ishkur Dumuzid

For open court in the throne room, Empress Emily spoke with nobles, advisors, and the occasional citizen. Delilah had inadvertently spared half a dozen people by turning them to stone and with a few lower nobles and rich merchants replacing those lost, Dunwall Court was mostly rebuilt. Several of Emily’s advisors were still on trial runs of course, hard to know who to trust or how good they were at their job until they tried it. Still, things were going surprisingly well for being displaced a few months ago.

 

            One of the new guards approached her at end of hours.

 

“A stranger is requesting to see with you Empress, he’s waited three days for an audience, refuses to speak with anyone else.”

 

“Who is this man?”

 

“Not a nobleman as far as I can tell. Claims to be a refugee from Karnaka. Insists he has urgent information for The Empire, to be delivered to your eyes only, My Lady.”

 

“Let him in, but keep the guard on alert.”

 

“Yes, Empress,” he signaled to his men and stepped into position.

 

            The doors opened, a man entered, flanked by two attendants. Dark clothes, pale skin, black hair, and surprisingly bright eyes. Emily recognized him immediately. Only Corvo knew her well enough to notice her tense in her chair.

 

            The man walked to a respectable distance away and knelt. “Empress of the Isles, I thank you for this audience. My name is Ishkur Dumuzid. May I also present my servants, William Bates and Rose Mason.”

 

“Welcome to Gristol. You said you have information for me?”

 

“Yes. I’m a philosopher and Bates a footman. While working for the North Serkonos House of Commerce we came across certain disturbing information. Several persons of high standing in North Serkonos plot to disrupt trade and ferry routes from Morley to Tyvia by hiring privateers and other underhanded means.”

 

“I assume you have proof of this.”

 

“If I may reach into my pocket,” Ishkur held an exaggerated open and empty hand towards the guards then reached into his coat. “A letter signed and sealed from the House of Commerce.” He handed this to the guard that stepped forward to take it. “I hold a second one, as well, if you believe my word is good.”

 

            The guard looked it over quickly then passed it to Corvo who in turn examined it before nodding to Emily. “If what you say is true, why would you turn traitor against your island?”

 

“I was born in Gristol. Besides, I hardly consider it treachery when the government is plotting to mine ships full of civilians. In addition, our three lives have recently experience upheaval. We’re looking to start over and hear the isles are in need of skilled labor. We graciously request to immigrate to your isles. The letters as a token of our good will.”

 

            Emily considered in silence for a moment. “If you want asylum I and my advisors must examine your evidence and speak further. Consent to be searched for weapons and we’ll continue this conversation in a private audience chamber.” Perhaps an odd choice to let the stranger into the tower but nobody questioned Emily’s orders nor questioned how she and the Royal Protector personally waited for Dumuzid to arrive.

 

The second “Ishkur Dumuzid” rounded the corner, Emily pinned him to the wall with her sword blade. “Easy,” he was unfazed, seemingly amused by the sword at his throat. “I’m not immortal anymore, that will kill me.”

 

“Start talking.”

 

“How is a long story. Why, even longer. As for what, I’ve returned to my mortal state. As I was before my death.”

 

“And you’re here, because…”

 

“As I said, I need to start over with the few resources I possess, this is as fine a place to do it as any. Better even, as the Empress and I have a report.”

 

“A report, huh?” Emily dropped him but didn’t lower her guard.

 

            “Emily?” Corvo asked for a cue.

 

“Corvo, old friend,” Ishkur smiled at him, “good to hear you speak, you wear age well.”

 

“Old Friend?”

 

“I look and sound a little different, I know, especially my eyes.” It finally clicked for Corvo.

 

“What are you doing here?” he growled.

 

“If you want a full explanation perhaps we could find a seat. I tire frustratingly easily.”

 

            Guards were stationed at the door to one of the sitting rooms but Emily, Corvo, and The Outsider had privacy to talk. Ishkur helped himself to a glass of wine, commenting on how much food and drink had changed in the past four thousand years plus years but he’d never been able to experience it. He gave them a slightly abridged version of how he became mortal then moved on to why.

 

“Watching Delilah gain my power gave me a certain look into the mirror, and I didn’t like what I saw.” He swirled the wine in his glass. “Five thousand years, trapped, unageing, assaulted by overwhelming knowledge and abilities. Despite my best attempts I couldn’t shake my humanity to become truly one with the Void. Immortality is agonizing for a mortal creature, built to die. Yet I couldn’t. To escape my gilded cage I needed assistance.”

 

“And Billie was that assistance?”

 

“She and Daud formed the best assassin team of the past millennia, who better to kill a god?”

 

“You didn’t die, though.”

 

“I might have.” Another sip from his glass. “A calculated risk. To become mortal I had to let Billie and Daud in closer than anyone before, even Delilah. If Billie were still the murder she once was, she may have killed me.” He set his empty glass aside. “But your character assessment of her was correct, she gave me what I wanted.”

 

“I noticed my mark changed,” Emily turned over her left hand in illustration. “I still have my powers though.”

 

“The Void has existed since the beginning of the universe. It’ll continue without it’s king.” Ishkur waved this off.

 

“Who can we expect to have magic then?” Corvo asked.

 

Ishkur shrugged. “Random as nature, there will be no favors granted. Before my inhabitance roughly a third of the population could tap the void in some form or another. Only a few were powerful. Obviously, I decimated the number of witches to those few I found interesting.”

 

“We can anticipate more people being more with magic, then?” Emily reiterated.

 

“I think so, then again it’s possible the trait has bred out after almost five millennia.”

 

“What about the runes and bone charms? Will they remain potent?”

 

“That I can’t predict. The Void will adapt to my absence, like plants retaking an abandoned city.”

 

            “Why are you telling us all this?” Emily had to ask.

 

“I’m mortal, I need mortal means.” Ishkur leaned over his knees. “Payment for the information I shared at least, preferably some form of employment. I have the knowledge and experience to make myself useful.” This last part was likely a joke but he didn’t indicate it with his voice.

 

 “I’ll pay you fair price for your information, of course.” Emily sent a look to her father. “Employment we can discuss further. Would you and your friends join us for dinner?”

 

“Certainly. Although Bates and Mason will likely want to eat with the servants. No greater shame for a butler to eat before his master, or so I am given to understand.”

 

“You said you’ve been human a month. How exactly did you find staff?”

 

“I allowed Billie to find me, naturally I made preparations ahead of time.” He walked with Emily, Corvo trailing them. “The Outsider saved their lives. In exchange their meager life savings and a share of whatever food and lodging I can provide for the next five years. Regular pay if they choose to stay on after that.”

 

“Surprisingly kind terms.”

 

“You judge me harshly, Old Friend.”

 

“Shh,” Emily shushed him as they exited the room and met with Captain Wiles. “Captain, our guest will dine with The Royal Protector and me.”

 

He eyed the man suspiciously. “Are you sure that’s wise, Your Highness?”

 

“He’s seeking political asylum from the Serkonos government and wants word of my protection before speaking with anyone else.” She pulled the guard aside while Corvo hovered by the, completely uninterested, former Outsider. “Check his man and woman for weapons, then allow them into the hall to serve him. We’ll have the servants at the beginning and end of the meal but I don’t know any of them well enough to trust they won’t gossip. I want you and the guards at the doors ready if we shout.” She also gave him the names of legal and ambassadorial advisors that would want to know about the information from the southern island. Wiles nodded and did as she said.

 

            They settled into the dinning hall large for just the three of them, as servants brought food. Ishkur unabashedly sniffed, eyed, and snatched anything that caught his interest. Emily asked a few questions about the documents he had brought and other evidence. He had no proof for most of his observations about rabble rousers on the islands, only his word. Ishkur explained, around eating, that Bates was a servant in Serkonos before being falsely accused of murdering his divorced wife. The Outsider knew he would might become mortal soon and needed leverage so he visited Bates in a dream to offer him the ability to see through walls and the knowledge he needed to escape in exchange for stealing two specific letters and his service should The Outsider become mortal and seek him out. Mason was a native of Tyvia, she had knowledge relating to the ‘boring’ politics and fund misappropriations of the island that The Outsider hadn’t bothered to watch.

 

            “As dull as her information is, I figured it could be useful to you. What is this grape-like fruit?” He stood and reached for more grapes.

 

 “Those are just grapes.

 

“Oh? These are nothing like the grapes I remember. Game meat hasn’t changed much but selective breeding means I don’t recognize any of these domestic species.”

 

“With what you have I can offer the three of you asylum and citizenship. Will there be any problem creating a new identity for you?”

 

He shrugged instead of answering around a mouthful of grapes. “With the information I have, they’d deny they know me even if I was from here. Bates is still wanted for murder and he stole from his employers, so whatever you must do for that. Only a few Tyvian nobles and corrupt businessmen want Mason dead.”

 

“I’ll make arrangements.”

 

“Do you still have a connection to The Void?” Corvo was clearly concerned about the security danger this man posed.

 

“I’m as a I was before my untimely death.” Bite of apple. He didn’t hurry his chewing. “It was my mastery of the Void that caught my killers’ attention in the first place.”

 

“What powers do you have then?”

 

“I haven’t tested, I’m enjoying the sunlight too much to experiment, as of yet.” He polished off his apple before continuing. “I visit the Void in my dreams. Only visit, thankfully.” He almost shivered. “Rest assured I have no desire to return to that endless cold. Especially after all I did to escape it.”

 

“You say that now. But a decade growing older, you may change your mind.” Emily challenged. Ishkur glared at her.

 

“Oh, tell me Empress,” he managed to make her title an insult. “Does immortality sound fun to you?”

 

“No, but you were the one to remind me that power corrupts.” She challenged back. 

 

            He looked like he was going to say something else but made a face. Normally sotic, he displayed visible confusion and then distress as he put a hand to his mouth. Ishkur stood and sprinted to the corner of the room where he proceeded to throw up.

           

Captain Wiles entered to check on the noise. “Everything alright?”

 

“We’re fine. Our guest is simply unaccustomed to Gristol cuisine.” Bates and Mason hurried to where the former Outsider spit out the last of his meal. He waved off his servants that he was fine then returned to the table.

 

 “Mortal three weeks and I’m sick already?” Ishkur helped himself to a drink. He didn’t mind speaking of his condition with his servants present.

 

“I think you ate too much,” Emily said.

 

“You can vomit from eating too much?” The incredulousness in his voice almost made his dinner partners smile. “I know that can happen if someone’s starving…”

 

“Just slow down, there will still be food later.”

 

“Will there? Have I a job, then?”

 

“Well, with Jindosh out of commission we could use a natural philosopher.”

 

“It would have been kinder to kill him,” he answered her unasked question.

 

“Perhaps but it was in my interest to discredit him rather than let him die a martyr.” She looked to Corvo to say this. “Not that the sociopath deserved mercy.”

 

“Ah yes, his nonsensical murder house.” He became almost wistful. “If I have his job perhaps I could have that too? It might remind me of The Void.”

 

“I’d prefer to keep you here where I can keep an eye on you. For now at least.” Corvo subtly nodded his approval.

 

“Fair, I suppose. Although if it’s any consolation,” he looked Emily in the eyes to say, “I never lied to you. Never bent the truth nor omitted.”

 

“Continue that policy and you can move to Karnaka soon enough.” She was the one to look away. So strange to see normal eyes where there had been solid black.

 

            “I should begin on my job as well.” He restocked his plate with his favorite produce. “How about a solution to the whale oil shortage?”

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“Karnaka has the right idea, kinetic energy rotors.”

 

“We don’t have wind here.”

 

“No, but you do have waves and tides. I’m surprised nobody’s thought of it. Then again, why innovate when whale oil is cheap? It’s not like whales can die out from over hunting.” Emily and Corvo were considering the water turbine idea and didn’t comment on the whales. “That was sarcasm, in case I wasn’t obvious. Two subspecies of whale are already extinct and the rest on the swift decline.”

 

“You have a plan for that too?”

 

“Conservation efforts, naturally. However hard that may be to sell to your short-sighted constituents.” They ate in silence for a second then Emily thought of something.

 

            “I saw a whale in The Void while I was there.”

 

“Of course you did. How conceited to think that humans are the only animals capable of higher thought. Whales, Greater Octopods, and Pandyr Apes can all access The Void. Which is why the bone or flesh of these creatures are necessary to create empowered objects.”

 

“I suppose you’re the primeur expert on witchcraft.” Corvo added. Emily had expressed her concerns of another magical attack and he agreed.

 

“The abilities of The Outsider are hard to define, even for me. But imagine every spell every witch ever possessed at a thousand times potency. Witches other than Delilah, Daud, Billie, and you; along with a few others you never met,” Iskur nodded to Emily. “So no, I wasn’t omnipotent but I could see almost anything and I couldn’t change the flow of time but I could step outside it. I’m just under five thousand years old chronologically, how long my consciousness has existed, I’d guess twice that.”

 

            “You still haven’t shared what useful skills you may have.” Corvo pointed out.

 

“Why so hostile, Corvo?”

 

Emily tried to move the conversation along. “From your timepiece and work with Piero, I assume you have decent mechanical knowledge.”

 

“I watched humans learn to smelt metal, create gears, harness lightning. I know how to craft material objects.”

 

“How many languages do you speak? Or was it all the same in The Void?” Emily asked.

 

“Intelligent question. Communication is strange in the Void, shared emotions and experience, yet thinking with different brain structures and languages. Since waking, I’ve been able to read and speak every tongue I’ve attempted. Although, I’m unable to write.” He flexed his hands. “I suspect because I never learned in my past life.”

 

“It will make your job easier to learn.”

 

            He nodded in agreement then said, “I think I’m satiated. Should we call your guards?”

 


	4. Newspapers

**Possible New Energy Source**

            Empress Emily Kaldwin has at last made a significant step towards solving our whale oil shortage. This week Dunwall began construction on a prototype, Tide Turbine. Similar in design to the Serkonos windmills, as waves hit the device, the force creates movement that can be stored as energy. The Academy of Natural Philosophy expresses overwhelming optimism for the future of the project. Concerns include building costs, upkeep, and environmental damage.

 

            The turbine will begin test operation this week. Project leaders promise to release data on the success or failure of the prototype sometime in the next two to three months. If successful, all ocean front establishments may soon be powered by such devices.

 

 

**New Movement in Natural Philosophy**

Three small outlying islands, formally the vacation homes of nobles, were purchased and turned into research facilities. The newly minted Organization of Oceanic Natural Philosophy aims to study our oceans. Their mission goals are stated to be; “Increase the Population of Whales. Search for Alternative Fuel Sources. Create Effective Wave Turbines. Improve Fishing Practices.” The area around these islands has been declared a no fishing zone so the philosophers can study and undisturbed habitat. Boat traffic in the area will be fined with the exception of emergency or certain shipping vessels.

 

 

**Empress’ Heretic Leanings**

A heretic sits on the throne of Dunwall.

 

Many of Delilah’s inner circle have never been found. Despite the many lists of people dead or believed to be dead, half a dozen young women have remained unaccounted for. These are the women who ran amuck in Dunwall and Karnaka during Delilah’s reign, preforming all manner of strange and malicious activities. These women never left Dunwall Tower. Whatever witchraft they preformed for Delilah they continue to preform for Emily.

 

            Then of course there’s the Empress’ drastic cut of Overseer rights.  Which she claims are to help those falsely accused but are really a way to keep heretics on the streets. Herecy is now decided by the guard, rather than those with any sort of training in spotting the crime. And even if convicted possessing heretic objects is only a level 2 crime.

 

            Wyman left the Empress because of her strange new ideas about witchcraft. Wyman is known to support the Abby of The Everyman, we can only assume the break with the Empress came from her heretic leanings.

 

            As if more proof was needed, one of the head officers of Oceanic Natural Philosophy has been seen talking to whales on multiple occasions. Just read this quote from a boat captain: “I didn’t think of it much at first. I’ve heard Overseers talk to with their wolfhounds, people do that, you know. But he makes a few weird noises and then the whales do what we want them to. The beasts come right up to the boat and let him touch them. Once maybe coincidence, every time, that’s magic right there.”


	5. Father does not approve

With her father away for the next two days, Emily took the opportunity to ask Ishkur to spend the night. Perhaps she was insane, befriending a former god, having feelings for him, even inviting him to her bed but she couldn’t be sorry for any of it. Ishkur didn’t ask to be The Outsider, he’d never abused his power (as Delilah had), never lied, and eventually did the right thing in giving it all up. Despite his last four thousand plus years of existence, at his core he was a good man, one she liked.

 

            Like her, Ishkur was hardened from life, jaded and cold at times, happy to see those who deserved it suffer. Yet he had no desire to watch the world burn. He found peace in simple pleasures and loved all types of beautiful things from sunsets to carefully crafted machines. He sang with whales and danced with street musicians. Somehow the former god of magic helped Emily enjoy life, even when she was stuck in boring council meetings.

 

            Emily delighted in setting Ishkur loose on nobles she disliked. Polite to a fault, they could never complain of his manners. He was every bit The Outsider taunting guests in his void when speaking with those he didn’t like. He enunciated titles like insults, spoke with such dry sarcasm they couldn’t tell when he was serious or not, had a talent for reading body language and guessing secrets even without magic, and told gory stories about his childhood as a street urchin or other inappropriate tales with such confidence nobody could interrupt.

 

            Ishkur wasn’t much of a morning person so they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast in bed. Emily moved to her wardrobe to dress. Ishkur put on his pants and undershirt then said he forgot his court boots in the guest room. He stepped out to fetch them, it rarely occurred to call the servants, especially when still waking up.

 

            He’d barely been gone five seconds when a rain of black shards slipped through the creaks under and around the door. Ishkur rematerialized from this cloud of crystal; his version of short range teleport (most people with a connection to the Void had one). He only used it when in danger, more instinctually than anything. Ishkur sprinted further into the room the second he was back together with a genuinely concerned look on his face. The mystery was solved a second later when a very angry Royal Protector, sword in hand, threw the door open.

 

            Emily gave her irate father an unimpressed look while Ishkur ran behind her. “You’re back early, did everything go well?” Corvo’s eyes darted around to confirm the untidy bed and breakfast tray for two and then returned to glaring past Emily’s shoulder.

 

“This was entirely her idea.” Ishkur helpfully said. Emily rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Get dressed.” She pushed him towards his clothes. He continued to eye Corvo warily. Ishkur may have learned to defend himself on the streets back in -3000 b.c.e. but he was hardly a skilled fighter. Void powers or not he knew better than to pick a fight with Corvo Attano. “He’s not going to hurt you. Corvo, put your sword away, don’t force me make it an order.”

 

            Corvo did so unhappily. “Is there a reason for this, Emily?”

 

“Because I like him. The usual reasons.”

 

“The Outsider.”  


“Former Outsider.” She finished putting on her coat and turned to fully face her father. “You were six years older than Mother.”

 

“That is not remotely the same.” He crossed his arms.

 

“If it makes you feel better, physically I’m 25.” Ishkur piped up again.  Corvo sent him a look promising a slow and painful death.

 

“You weren’t this way about Wyman.”

  
“Wyman wasn’t a threat.”

 

“I’m flattered.” Comment from Ishkur.

 

“He’s not a threat more than anyone else.” Emily actually found his mediocre physical abilities endearing. “Now did you want to talk about your trip or were you leaving?” Crovo gave her a look that said he wasn’t ready to drop the topic. However, he bowed and left for the time being.

 

“Should I feel guilty for causing tension?” Ishkur said sarcastically, she was getting better at recognizing his subtle humor.

 

“Get used to it.” Emily ran a hand lightly over his cheek. “Because I’m seriously considering shocking the council by making an even more inappropriate choice than my mother.”

 

Ishkur blinked at her once, twice. Then surged forward to kiss her. “That’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Royal Wedding Announced  
Our Empress Emily Kaldwin has had an abundance of suitors both before and after the unsuccessful coup two years ago. Now, at the age of 28, the Empress had announced her choice of Royal Consort. Ishkur Dumuzid, a natural philosopher specializing in Oceanic Research. A man nobody even knew was in the running for the title of Consort. 

Who is Dumuzid? A member of the Organization of Oceanic Natural Philosophy, honorary member of The Academy of Natural Philosophy, by all accounts a very intelligent, rather odd man. Those who sing his praises hail him as the next Roseburrow. Although he has published no papers or inventions under his own name other members of the OONP have gone on record calling him the group’s ‘whale expert’, ‘translator’, ‘fixer’ and ‘an irreplaceable member of the team’. Powell, inventor of the Tide Turbine Engine, credits Dumuzid with co-creating several early drafts of the revolutionary invention.

Of those who know Dumuzid, an equal number of them seem to dislike him. Nobles interviewed for this piece call him ‘uncultured’, ‘strange’, and ‘borderline heretical’. One Lord in particular said ‘He’s a creepy, ratish little man. Perhaps that is why the Empress likes him, growing up in the rat plague.’ On the other hand, one young lady laughed when questioned. She insists that Dumuzid is disliked simply for his habit of telling uncourtly stories about his destitute youth, travels around the isles, or even ‘raunchy tales to an Overseer once’. This lady says ‘He’s a good laugh at normally dull parties. Shame the Empress caught him before I could have a go.’

Of the Academy of Natural Philosphers a few also express doubt. Inventor Junius told reporters ‘Dumuzid is an intelligent man, no question. However, he’s eccentric and displays many eclectic habits. If he is a Rosenburrow level genius, which I doubt, I fear he’s more like Jindosh than anyone.’

About Dumuzid’s family we know startlingly little. Only that he was orphaned as a boy and spent most of his youth traveling from island to island. 

So, will he make a good Royal Consort and Father? The Empress certainly thinks so. She gave a passionate speech Gristol high society and evocative interview with The Dunwall Courier to make it clear she loves Dumuzid. Excerpt from the interview: ‘We’ve been courting in secret for eight months. Although we had feelings for each other before then, we both denied how we felt due to our difference in position. Eventually I realized I would be satisfied with no other and offered him my courtship. … I believe he is not only the right choice for me but for the Empire. He is a good man, wise, and sees solutions where I don’t.’

The Empress goes on to state that she is not pregnant and any children will be born in wedlock. A nice bone thrown to conservatives. The Empress may be taking a former street urchin as a consort but promises to be the first of the Kaldwin line to have no extra-marital children. 

 

Autobiography of Ishkur Kaldwin nee Dumuzid

Forward  
I’ve heard endless theories about my life story, some more outlandish than others, many insulting. Considering my startling impactful place in society and history, I’ve decided to set the record straight in writing. Hopefully this will end some of the more wild rumors, although I find it amusing, it upsets Emily.

My editor suggested I put a brief summery of events here. I suspect this is an attempt to make a relatively short book longer. 

I was born in Driscol Gristol 1829. I’m uncertain of the exact date. I know only I was born in the winter, in the late Month of Darkness, Month of High Cold, or early in the Month of Ice. In 1831 my aunt died, leaving my mother a small inheritance. My parents chose to move to a new place. I don’t know what their original destination was. They only told me we were going to a better life. On the trip, my father drowned, and my mother remarried a man who fancied her. I suspect that he threw my father overboard to win my mother. 

My mother and I lived with this man in Wynndown Morley until 1835 when my mother died attempting to give birth to his child. He gave me a few coins and sent me to the orphan house. I spent the rest of my formative years on the streets. I lived many places, hitching rides, and working on ships as a rat catcher or pipe cleaner where I could. 

In The Month of Rain 1847, I was kidnapped. I spent four long years a slave. The only ones I’ve ever told the details of this time to are my rescuer and my wife. I certainly won’t share them here.

A woman named Megan Foster rescued me and I am forever in her debt. She helped me get back on my feet and begin working as a trader of goods and information along the southern coast of Serkonos. A lucrative position during a time of political upheaval. It is during this time I met William Bates. A good man, we became friends. When he was accused of a murder he did not commit, I helped procure a boat and we sailed to Cullero. There, we met Rose Mason, who was also on the run, having sensitive information about the illegal practices of several Tyvian noblemen.

At my suggestion, the three of us visited Empress Emily Kaldwin to request asylum. This she graciously granted. Upon, learning my skill of languages offered me work as a translator. I find I must reiterate this as much as possible, so I will say it here and in the chapter proper. The Empress and I were not lovers at this time. We were not friends. She didn’t trust me or my two companions and chose to keep us in Dunwall where her personal guard could watch us.

One of the people I was asked to interpret for was Mateo Powell, whom as many know, has a thick accent. With him, I discussed the possibility of a water turbine that collected energy from waves. I never have and never will desire credit for this creation, however I admit to drafting several of the original designs. 

My mechanical and oceanic knowledge, as well as my report with Powell, earned me a position in the Organization of Oceanic Natural Philosophy when the Empress created it. I’m proud of my work with the OONP and hope to continue contributing to the field for the rest of my life. 

As the resident translator of OONP I traveled through the Empire and often reported to the Empress on the group’s progress. It is now Emily and I began our friendship. I can’t speak to her mind, but I was intrigued by her from the moment we met. I could never and still can’t deny my Empress anything. Thus, we began courting in secret. 

Emily asked me to marry her and our highly publicized ceremony took place in the Month of Rain 1855. The resulting vault to a public figure created rumors about my childhood, leading to this book. 

My editor also wishes me to note that this is a first edition. As years pass I, or someone else will add additional chapters.

 

Excerpt Chapter 1  
My parents were very poor and worked intermittent labor and cleaning jobs. I have a vague recollection of other children in our house. I don’t know if these were siblings, relations, or simply neighbors.

Excerpt Chapter 5  
I have often been described as ‘talking to whales’. I don’t deny this. As a lonely orphan living in port towns I would talk to rats, birds, dogs, and whales when I couldn’t find other urchins to speak to. Emily says I can’t stay quiet to save my life. 

My particular fondness for whales can be attributed to two men. One Eye, a rambling old man living on the streets, who told endless stories of whales and ocean voyages before the industrial revolution. And, more notably, Captain Marion. He owned and operated an independent whaling vessel and took me on board as a rat catcher. Although, not a soft man, Marion took me under his wing. He taught me habits of whales, for no one understands an animal better than its hunter. I learned the basics of metal work and machinery aboard his vessel. The engine man would let me tinker with cast off supplies if I cleared the hard to reach pipes for him. From his crew I added several different dialects to my ever-expanding repertoire of languages.

I remember one night aboard Marion’s ship in particular. I was one of the few awake, catching rats while the crew slept, when pod of whales began to sing. I sat on deck and watched the majestic creatures for hours in the moonlight. Until one of the men awoke and roused the others to chase down and spear one of the beasts. Such laughter, celebration, and drinking over the great animal’s pained cries, thrashing, and blood. The men sang shanties while the rest of the pod called in mourning. I left Marion’s ship the moment we docked.


	7. Billie and Corvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly out of order. Oh well.

“Emily,” Ishkur woke her.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Billie is outside.”

 

“Billie?”

 

“Your unofficial spymaster,” Ishkur said sarcastically as if she didn’t know who Billie was. He stood and picked up her signet ring from the beside table. “I’ll let her in, shall I?” She must be on the roof then. Ishkur could sense Void artifacts with impressive accuracy.

 

“Go ahead.” Emily stretched and found some clothes to wear. The wedding wasn’t for a few days but nobody cared that the engaged couple had already moved in together. Well, nobody except Corvo, whom continued to sulk about Emily’s choice in spouse when he thought she wasn’t looking.

 

            Dressed in a robe, Emily went to join them in her safe room. Ishkur had left the door open for her. Billie grinned at Ishkur while he locked the back door.

 

“So, from a god to bedding an Empress, not a bad deal.”

 

“Billie, what do we owe the pleasure?” Emily greeted.

 

“Hey, it’s one thing to see this ancient mug in the news for Natural Philosophy. But front page for the upcoming royal wedding, that’s worth looking into.”

 

“Not trying to protect my virtue are you?”

 

“I think you can take care of yourself. Fetch me breakfast, Otto.”

 

“One of these days my debt will be repaid.” He grumbled but went to do as she said.

 

Billie gave him a teasing grin then looked back to Emily. “No comment on my arm?”

 

“Oh, I…” Actually it was oddly comforting to see Billie as she had known her the first time, before changing history. It hadn’t occurred to her to say anything. “Ishkur already told me about it.”

 

“It’s fine. I have a replacement.” She demonstrated by creating a skeletal, black arm made from the void to replace her lost hand. “Gift from your boytoy. Or advance payment as he would call it.”

 

“Advance payment?”

 

“Oh, so he didn’t tell you that part?” Billie grinned in a way Emily had never seen before, like a teasing school girl with a secret. “The Outsider begged me to make him mortal.”

 

“He said he asked you for the favor.”

 

“Asked, right. ‘Anything in my power to give you, it’s yours.’”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Told him to go screw himself. Didn’t trust him and I already had a lead on Daud.” She shrugged. “Daud blamed him for a lot of things unfairly and I bought into the Abby’s bullshit. It took me learning about his past to realize he wasn’t actually the villain everyone thought. Heh, I guess you saw that right away, huh Empress? Or were you just blinded by a pretty face?”

 

“I lived through two coups, by that time I could recognize traitors.” She’d spent the whole sail down to Karnaka chastising herself for missing the subtle clues in Ramsey. She’d seen them, just chosen to ignore it all, so naïve. “Ishkur… he’s not like that.”

 

            “Surprisingly nice guy for the whole god of death, thing.”

 

“Obviously, Corvo’s the only other one who knows about that.”

 

“Yeah, the Abby would shit a brick. The High Overseer is officiating your wedding, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sort of.” Ishkur returned with a tray of food. “Corvo’s found me in the halls. He’s on his way to see you.”

 

“Oh. We’ve met. Once, a long time ago.” Billie said uncomfortably.

 

“A life time ago, yes.” Corvo, stood in the doorway. “Billie Lurk.”

 

“Corvo Attano. I can’t ask you to forgive me…” Corvo raised a hand to stop her.

 

“Emily trusts you now, that’s all that matters.”

 

“What I said about Ishkur, Billie, that goes for you too.” Emily said.

 

“I still don’t feel like I deserve any of this.”

 

“You gave me a second chance,” Ishkur pointed out and passed her a tea cup.

 

“One you’re making the most of, it seems.”

 

“You’re as surprised as I am.”

 

“Oh, so your undying love for Emily isn’t why you wanted to become mortal?” Billie joked then noticed how Corvo glared at the Former Outsider.

 

“I didn’t know her well enough to be ‘in love’. Just…” Ishkur looked Emily in the eye. “You reminded me of my humanity.”

 

            “Any news from your contacts I should be aware of?” Corvo purposefully changed the topic.

 

“If there was I would have sent a letter.”

 

“I’m glad you’re here for our wedding, Billie. And I’d like to offer you the official position of Spymaster.”

 

The former assassin widened her one good eye in surprise. “You sure about that?”

 

“You already do the work,” Ishkur helped himself to one of the pieces of bread he’d brought. “It would just be a matter of extra pay and resources.”

 

“I’ll…think about it?”

 

“Good. You and be one of our witnesses for tomorrow night’s ceremony.” Ishkur said.

 

“We’re going get married in the tradition of Ishkur’s time before the public ceremony.”

 

“In my day it was just a matter of consent and witnesses. A few trinkets if one had means.”

 

“All terribly heretical, I’m sure.” Billie said.

 

Break:

            Corvo knew from the moment he saw his little girl that nobody would ever be worthy of Emily. He was hardly worthy of being her father, who could measure up as a spouse? He hadn’t really approved of any of Emily’s romantic interests over the years but somehow, she had chosen the worst of the lot.

 

In Corvo’s worst imaginings he'd worried of Emily bound to a rich, manipulative man Corvo's age. But no, she'd chosen something about four thousand times worse. The Outsider. The Empress seduces The Outsider. Sounds like some bad joke he’d hear back in his Serkonian swordfighter days.

 

Mortal flesh or not Ishkur Dumuzid was The Outsider, make no mistake. He hid behind human eyes but retained the mannerisms and long cryptic speech of the creature that had marked Crovo years ago.

 

Emily accused him of it sometimes but Corvo knew his daughter wasn’t helpless, he’d made sure of that. Like her mother Emily knew her mind and what she wanted. If she said The Outsider hadn’t taken liberties, Corvo believed her. If anyone could tame a god it would be Emily. Still…he was the god of the Void.

 

He had given Daud his mark. Played uncaring puppet master with human lives for millennia. He’d visited Corvo not because it was the right thing to do but because it would be ‘interesting’. Putting the godliness aside, Corvo couldn’t see how Emily could love a man like that.

 

“ _People said the same of you and Jessimine_ ” A traitorous part of his mind whispered. While another reminded him that perhaps The Outsider had planned everything. Who was to know? A god capable of seeing glimpses of the future and changing the past could have created Daud and Delilah with the sole purpose of turning Emily into the woman he wanted. Perhaps he had orchestrated everything from the Void, eventually planning to retire as Royal Consort with the woman of his dreams and own design.

 

Corvo pondered this on his final security check for the night. Dunwall Tower quiet in the dark.

 

A crash from Emily’s room. Corvo ran to check on her. He opened the door but froze when the scene wasn’t what he expected. A table had been upended, causing the noise. One lamp was on with the rest of the room dark. Emily was awake in her nightgown, not frightened or in the throws of a nightmare as Corvo had often seen, but calm. She spoke in the low, kind tone she used when it was her turn to talk Corvo out of a nightmare. Tonight, she used that soothing voice for someone else. The Outsider, sat hunched and trembling in the far corner of the room. Arms wrapped around his throat protectively, legs ready to kick at anyone coming close.

           

Corvo watched silently as Emily slowly approached him, whispering gentle words until the panic began to fade from him. Eyes with pupils blown almost as black as the Void, he blinked up at Emily. “Emily?”  He asked and then a long string of words in a dead language.

 

“Yes, I’m Emily. It’s alright. You’re safe here with me.” She held out her hands for his shaking ones to take. “Ishkur, your name is Ishkur.” Corvo watched The Outsider collapse against his daughter and begin to sob. “Shush, Ishkur, my love. I won’t let anyone steal from you again.”

 

Corvo closed the door silently. He still couldn’t trust the man, but he was starting to see why Emily did.


End file.
